A Family Trip goes Wrong
by PitchTheGleek
Summary: Santana and Sebastian are going on a family trip with their kids and everything goes wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Santana and Sebastian were packing their car for a family trip with their 5 kids. Adam (15) , Lori (10) , Mario & Leo (7) and their oldest daughter Leela. Leela was 17 and was blind. Santana is always worried about her and that is one of the reasons why Leela is always with her parents. Even right now she was with her parents. Leela sat in the car with her iPod. Leela was listening to One Directions again. The oldest Smythe kid was a huge One Directions fan. She had everything from the band. Even a T-Shirt. Which she wore right now.

"Mom?" Leela whimpered softly. Santana walked over and took her daughters hands in hers.

"Yes sweety?" Santana asked her daughter.

"I feel sick!" Leela explained and tears were forming in her eyes.

"Oh baby girl!" Santana rubbed Leelas stomach.

" Can you give me some medicine?" Leela asked her mom. Santana was really worried cause Leela was acting really weird since she broke up with her boyfriend.

"Of course princess just stay here!" Santana raced into the house to get some medicine for Leela. She then walked back outside to give the medicine to her daughter.

"Thanks mom!" Leela said as she took the medicine.

"You are welcome!" Santana kissed Leelas nose.

"It is time to go!" Sebastian yelled and the other Smythe kids ran out of the house and into the car. Leo and Mario jumped in the car and Mario accidently hit Leelas nose. The teen yelled out in pain and held her nose. Santana took some tissues gently took her oldest daughters hands down so she could look at the bruised and bloody nose. She whipped away the blood.

"Sorry Leela!" Mario told his sister.

"It is okay!" She whimpered out because her nose felt like it was broken.

"Sebastian please drive to the hospital first!" Santana told her Husband.

"Okay!" Sebastian waited for his wife to get into the car and then he drove off to the hospital. Nobody had an idea of what they will have to handle the next few weeks. But I can tell you it isn´t going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian held Leelas hand while the doctor got Leelas nose back in place. The girl was crying out in pain.

"Daddy it hurts!" The teen whimpered.

"I know sweety but you are being so brave!" Sebastian kissed his daughters hand to calm her.

"Daddy make it stop it hurts!" She starts screaming in pain so Santana raced in with Leelas siblings who were in the waiting room before.

"I am done soon!" The doctor said. Santana took Leelas other hand.

"Shh baby you can do that! You are so strong!" Santana kissed Leelas hand.

"Okay Mommy!" Leelas sobbed out.

Ten minutes later the doctor was finally done and they could leave the hospital. The doctor gave Santana some painkillers for Leela. They all got into the car and started their holiday now.

"I am sorry Leela!" Mario said for the third time since he accidently had hurt his older sister.

"It is fine Mario." Leela told him again and kissed looked for his hand to kiss it.

"Thanks for not hating on me!" Mario said. Leela hugged her little brother.

"I could never hate you sweety!" Leela explained.

"I love you Leela!" He told her as he cuddled into his sisters arms falling asleep.

"I love you too!" She whispered cause she felt that he was asleep. Santana smiled at the two. Leela soon was asleep too.

"Sebastian we have to turn the radio of cause Leela and Mario are asleep." Santana told her husband. He nodded his head.

"Yeah sure!"Sebastian said and turned off the music. Leo was nearly to falling asleep too. Adam and Lori were playing on their mobile phones.

"Mom I am bored!" Adam told Santana.

"And what do you think I can do about that?" Santana asked him.

"Entertain me!" He ordered.

"Son don´t talk to your mom like that!" Sebastian said sternly to his oldest son.

"Okay dad!" He huffed and got back to his phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Leela woke up two hours later in really bad pain.

"Mommy!Daddy!" She whimpered softly. Santana looked at Leela.

"I will give you some medicine baby girl!" Santana told her oldest daughter and looked for the painkillers in her purse.

"Thanks!" Leela said as Santana gave her the pill.

"No problem baby girl!" Santana made sure that Leela drunk enough water with the pill so she won´t get sick cause of it.

"Leela do you need a little break?" Sebastian asked.

"No no it is fine I just will go back to sleep." Leela told her dad and cuddled back into her pillow before she went back to sleep.

"I don´t like seeing her like that!" Sebastian said worried and his latina wife nooded.

"Yes it hurts to see her like that!" Santana agreed with her husband and stroke Leelas knee from her spot in the car. Mario woke up.

"Daddy I have to pee!" He said and crossed his legs.

"Okay buddy!" Sebastian pulled over when he saw the next car stop. He got out with Mario and Leo who just woke up too and walked to the restroom with them. Santana waited in the car with the rest of the family and thought about how they could help Leela cause the teen was really unhappy since the break up with her boyfriend.

"I am bored!" Adam told his mom.

"Adam you are old enough to entertain yourself. I have to think of some way to help your sister." Santana told her oldest son.

"Mom she is older then I am and she always gets your attention!" Adam yelled which woke Leela up. The blind girl felt around.

"Mom? Were is my cane? I need some fresh air!" Leela asked. Adam was angry and throw the cane at Leela hitting her nose.

"FUCK YOU!" He yelled. Leela yelped in pain.

"OUCH!" She cried and held her nose , she was bleeding like crazy. Santana was angry now.

"Adam that is enough no pocket money for you!" Santana jumped out of the car to help Leela out.

"Shh baby girl it will be fine!" She rubbed her daughters back and tried to calm her down.


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian raced over with Mario and Leo when he saw what happened.

"Baby girl we have to drive to hospital again!" Sebastian explained as he looked at Leelas bloody and dislocated nose.

"N-NO!" Leela said in panic and cried. Santana helped Leela back in the car and let Lori sit in the front with Sebastian so she could hold her oldest kid.

"Shhh baby girl you are going to be okay!" Santana kissed Leelas cheek. Of course she made sure to be careful with Leelas nose.

"It hurts so bad mommy!" Leela whimpered.

"I know Leela I know!" Santana sighed softly and glared at Adam who just looked pissed.

Leela had been in surgery and she just had woke up in her hospital room. She checked the noises the room around and heard Santana breathing. Santana was sitting in a chair next to Leelas bed.

"Hello Leela! I am Doctor Sam Evans and this is my daughter Mariah!"He explained to her.

"Hi." Mariah said. Leela already fell in love with the girl and she just heard her saying hi.

"Hi Mariah. Hi doctor!" Leela tried to smile but her nose was still giving her pain. She felt how her moms hand slipped into hers.

"Honey Dr. Evans is an old friend of mine and his daughter will be here with you cause you have to stay here for two days and she will give you some company." Santana explained to her daughter.

"While you are in the hotel with daddy and my siblings?" Leela asked. Santana nodded her head smiling.

"Yes!" Santana said and Leela sensed that Santana was smiling and nodding her head. She had her own little tricks for that.

Later that day Santana was at the hotel so she could get some rest while Mariah was with Leela. The two were talking for hours now and finally Mariah got Leela to open up about her being blind.

"It doesn´t feel weird or anything cause I never were able to see. So for me it is pretty normal!" Leela answered Mariahs question.

"Did you ever wish you could see?" Mariah wanted to know. Leela thought for a moment.

"Yes when I was younger and I got bullied in kindergarten cause I was different! But since High School I am okay with myself. I know it is a wonder cause most people are struggle even more with their body and stuff in high school then before but I finally found some real friends. People I can trust. That is pretty important you know!" Leela told Mariah.

"I like how you still be so positive even after you got bullied at such a young age and how you handle being blind!" Mariah said in awe.

"Thanks. Even if it isn´t a big deal for me!" Leela answered with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

When Santana walked into Leelas Hospitalroom with Sam and saw Leela lying in Mariahs arms. They both were fast asleep. Santana smiled softly at them.

"Aww cute!" Santana said and looked at Sam.

"Yes they are so cute together!" Sam nodded his head smiling. Leela woke up and cuddled closer into Mariahs body.

"Hey Mom. " She said yawning and feel asleep again. Santana and Sam were laughing and Mariah held Leela close.

"So Sam, do you and your Family wanna go on the family trip with us? Cause I think it will be nearly impossible to break them apart!" The latina told Sam. The blonde man just nodded his head.

"Sure. Let me ask Kitty first." Sam took out his phone and called his wife.

Sam got three weeks off of work so he and Kitty joined the Smythe family together with their three kids Including Mariah of course. Mariah´s younger siblings are named Timmy ,he is 10 and Freya six years old.

Leela was driving in Mariah´s car cause Mariah wanted to drive by herself without parents and of course Leela wanted to be with her.

"So what is your favorite song?" Mariah asked.

"I like every One Direction Song and Billy Talent Songs. My Favorite is Fallen Leaves. And your favorite Song?" Leela wanted to know now.

"My favorite Song is I kissed a Girl!" Mariah said excited and Leela blushed a little.

"Cool!" The half latina answered.

"Do you like Katy Perry?" Mariah asked.

"Yes. Her songs are cool!" Leela answered.

"Just cool?" Mariah laughed softly.

"Well I like some songs but not every single song! I am more the rocker girl!" Leela nodded her head.

"Oh yeah I can see that!" Mariah giggled.

"What is so funny?" Leela asked confused.

"You have a One Directions shirt on! That is not really rocker girlish!" Mariah teased Leela a little.

"Not funny!" Leela huffed. Mariah kissed her cheek softly.

"Thanks!" Leela blushed again.


End file.
